Smile, Laugh, Love
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Future Fic - Fitz returns home after a week away. Set after "Laughter Lines" but you don't have to read that to understand this FitzSimmons R


**A/N: sort of a sequel to Laughter Lines, but you don't have to have read it to read this, they kinda just go together. **

**Disclaimer: Agents of Shield is not mine nor is Disney, but Elizabeth-May (Lizzie-May) is mine. **

The house was mostly dark as Leo Fitz headed up the path to the two story house that had become their home after their wedding day over 3 years ago. Only a couple of lights stood out against the British night sky with the sounds of wave lapping on the cliff on the other side creating a sweet melody. His shoes scrapped along the cobblestone path and the overnight bag that hung from his shoulder continuously hit the back of his leg as he approached the porch, with the light on. Heading up the stairs he fished the key out of his pocket swear softly as he dropped it on the mat. Leaning down he picked up the keys, pausing at the sound of paws on the hard wood floor, grinning, he placed the key in the door and turned it slowly.

A small black nose tried to make it through the door before he'd managed to push it completely open. Fitz whistled slightly and the nose disappeared from the open door, swinging it open he grinned again that the sight of a brown English Cocker Spaniel sitting patiently near the door. Dropping his bag to the floor, he crouched down and called the dog over to him.

"Hey Lady"

The cocker spaniel sat up on her hind legs and licked his nose, vibrating in excitement that one of her owners had returned. Leo grimaced and gently scratched her head, before standing up, hanging his coat and heading down the corridor towards the lounge room/family room that was lit up by numerous lights. The floor was scattered with toys and books, a couple of DVD's not in their cases and art supplies. The couch was covered in three blankets all of varying colour, one blue, one purple and the last one a pink and red spotted one that showed the distinct shape and hairs that a dog had been lying on.

His armchair as his family had dubbed it, showed the signs that someone had curled up on it recently with another blanket that had become rumpled and the empty cup of tea, resting on the biology journal on the table next to it showed distinct lipstick marks. The TV was black but the DVD player's numbers kept on blinking over; Jemma had never really got the point that the DVD and TV had different remotes. Picking up the right remote he stopped the numbers and turned off the player before reaching over and turning off the 3 lamps that were a lit in the room.

Glancing over his shoulder at the slightly open door next to the living room, he passed it glancing at the light that shone through before heading up the stairs to the nearest bedroom. Lady followed after him, her shorter legs struggling to keep up with his longer strides. Reaching the first floor, he turned towards the pink door, with blue letters spelling out _Lizzie-May_ in cursive writing. Pushing this door open he smiled at his daughter who was fast asleep in her bed surrounded by countless toys of varying shapes and sizes.

Her favourite a little stuffed monkey named Abu, was clasped in her hand tightly nearly falling off the bed, his face in an ever constant smile. Walking over to her careful not to step on anything she may have left on the floor, he gently kissed her forehead and ran his hands through her short brown curls. Lizzie moved slightly, the 20 month year old deciding that sleeping was better than waking and turned around.

Leo smiled she'd be bouncing out of bed in the morning when she discovered that he was home, but for now he'd let his daughter sleep.

Reaching into his pocket he placed a little koala bear on her bedside table before exiting the room. Every time he'd go away he bring back a little toy from the places he'd been, there was a shelve covered in little animals from Scotland, Africa, America and countless other places either he or her mother had been on SHIELD missions.

Lady sat at the edge of the toddler's bed, looking up as if deciding if she was fine following Fitz around for the rest of the night or would she stay with little girl tonight. As Fitz moved to close the door Lady crept out and followed him back down the stairs.

Turning at the bottom he headed down the small corridor, back to the living room. But this time he opened the door that was slightly open and headed down the 6 stairs that reach the home Lab that had been built by SHIELD so that they're scientists could work at home. The Lab was completely lit up by numerous lights showing the high tech microscopes and specimen counters as well as the numerous tools for creating new technology. On the side, surrounded by numerous books and notes sat his wife fast asleep in her chair, her head resting on her arms on the desk. Their two desks faced each other so they could talk and discuss theories and it seemed that while he had been away, his wife had taken over his desk with her biology books.

Heading down the stairs he stopped Lady at the first lading of the stairs and ordered her to stay, Jemma had very strict rules about the dog in the Lab and even while she was asleep she'd defiantly know that he'd let the dog down here.

Slowly creeping over to his sleeping wife he smiled at the sight of the woman who he'd been thinking about for the past week. She had surrounded herself in cups of tea and empty plates and the alarm that reminded them to get out the lab at a certain time was off, meaning that she had worked overtime most nights he was away. Frowning he turned off the lights around the lab and checked the experiments that were currently on display.

Turning back to his sleeping wife he shook his head and moved to wake her up.

"Jemma" he knelt down next to her sleeping form "Jemma"

Cloudy brown eyes blinked in confusion before opening completely and Fitz found himself wrapped in a huge hug from his wife. Jemma grinned and buried her face in his neck as Leo hugged her closely.

"You're back early" said Simmons as she pulled away from him

"Well I wasn't needed" said Fitz brushing her hair away from her face "Ward and Coulson had the rest under control so Hill sent me home"

Jemma smiled and hugged him again "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Fitz looked his wife over grinning at the fact she'd stolen his favourite sweater, which was massive on him meaning it practically looked like she was swimming in it. He noticed the bags under her eyes and the way her hair had started to curl again meaning that she hadn't straightened it in days.

He always hated when she straightened her hair, he like to see it in its natural ringlets but according to his very stubborn wife, curly hair was hard to take care of and straight hair was easier to put it up in a ponytail or a bun.

He looked around at the tea cups and plates that lay scattered on the desk "Jemma you should be in bed now" he turned back to her "its 12.43, it's technically morning"

Simmons looked at him "I'm fine"

"I'm betting that you haven't slept properly since I've been gone"

His partner looked down guiltily. Fitz gently placed his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his "Sleep time now"

Jemma nodded and let him help her out of her chair. Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist grinning widely when his hand touched the small bump that the sweater hid from view. Jemma smiled at him before kissing him on the nose "I think this one's a boy"

Fitz shook his head "Nah, I recon this one's another girl, it's my destiny to be surrounded by beautiful women" Jemma smiled

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then I love him as much as I love you" said Fitz "but I still think it's a girl not that a boy won't be helpful, our little family's full of girls"

They headed up the stairs to the main house, Jemma stopping to gently pat Lady. "Let's see we've got me, May, Skye, Hill, Lady and Lizzie vs you, Coulson, Grant and Michael, so another boy could help"

"Well I was thinking if this one's a girl, Lady could use a friend" Fitz smiled at Jemma's horrified expression "I was thinking this time it could be a boy and its name could be Pongo"

"No, no more dogs and IF we got another dog its name wouldn't be Pongo"

"Copper"

"No"

"Pluto"

"No"

"Bolt"

"No"

"Goofy"

"No"

"Scamp, Oddball, Butterball, Dug, Lucky"

"No, No, No, No and I will murder you before you can call a dog Oddball"

"How about a cat?" Fitz smiled "Tom, Lucifer, Rajan-"

Jemma silenced him with a finger to his lips "No, and Rajan was a tiger, and just like you can't have a monkey you can't have a tiger" she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs

Fitz pouted before following her up, Lady trailing behind both of them. Entering their bedroom after Jemma quickly checked Lizzie, Fitz watched his wife shrug off the blue sweater and turn towards him. When she stood in front of him, Fitz gently pulled her down on his lap kissing her softly.

Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss before pulling back. Staring into her husband's eyes she smiled "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"How about Balto?"

"NO, LEO"

_  
**End Note: Hope you enjoyed that, and I issue a challenge for someone to name what Disney Films all those names come from (they are in fact really Disney characters), I just thought that since their little robots are named after the Seven Dwarfs their dog should be named after probably one of the most famous Disney Dogs (if you haven't figured it out its Lady and the Tramp)**

**Hope you like reading it **

**Please Read and Review **

**Love Bev**


End file.
